Only you can do this to me
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: My entry for the omgjustinalex kink meme at LJ. *Jalex* A series of unrelated smuts. *Mature explicit content* Completed or discontinued. Whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. Disclaimed for all chapters. **

**Warning: mature content and language unsuitable for kids. **

**Prompt: Justin is the distraction making Alex fall behind in science.**

* * *

She stares, stares blankly, at the wall in front of her, at her father's angry face, at her mother's lamp- who knows where? She just stares, stares and stares, listening to her father's words.

"How could you fail science again?" her father demands angrily. "And that too, with Justin tutoring you! I paid him twenty bucks for each tutoring session! Arrrrghh!"

That bastard took money for this and didn't tell her about it? She is so going to give him a _hard_ time about this!

"I am sorry daddy." She says quickly, pouting, batting her eyelashes innocently. "I tried, I really did. It's not my fault, believe me! It's all Justin's! "

He scoffs, obviously not believing it. But this time, she wasn't lying! She WAS actually speaking the truth this time!

"Really? And how exactly is this my fault?" Justin demands, crossing his arms.

She opens her mouth to let out an insult or protest, but pauses.

He smirks victoriously, and that makes her blood boil. If only she could tell her father about what Justin did….

**

* * *

3 days ago**

Alex sat on the chair in the living room, with the usual bored expression on her face, eyes fixed on the watch and occasionally on the TV.

"Alex. Concentrate." Justin scolded. "I am trying to teach you something!"

She shrugged non-chalantly. "I am sitting here, am I not?"

He sighed, shook his head in frustration, and stood up.

She eyed him with curiosity as well as annoyance.

"This will never work when you are sitting right in front of the TV while 'glory' is on." He explained, motioning for the stairs. "We are going to my room to study."

She stood up, yawning, stretching, and followed him silently. (She needs an excuse to get into his room and steal some of his things anyway.)

* * *

One of the many things that Alex liked about Justin's room(besides the fact that it was too easy to destroy) was how clean it was. It wasn't like Max's room at all, where dirty clothes and underwear were scattered everywhere, and she had to rush to the bathroom if she stayed longer than five minutes in there. Justin's room was neat, clean, and perfectly spotless- so much like him! His sheets were always new, recently washed, smelling nice; his pillows quite stuffy and cozy.

So, without wasting any more time, Alex plopped down on his bed, lying on her back.

Justin didn't waste any time in protesting either (What's the use anyway?) He pulled out his chair from his study desk, faced it in her direction, and sat down. "So… where were we?"

She snorted. "We were in the living room, Justin."

He glared at her, before turning over to the page where his (Captain Jim Bob Sherwood) book mark rested. He rolled up his sleeves, as if preparing for a hand-to-hand combat with someone (teaching Alex science _was_ nothing less than a battle), revealing his flawless skin. He loosened the top three buttons of his shirt, so that he could breathe more freely. Her eyes followed the action, and she wondered when exactly he had chest hair, and why she never noticed.

Whatever Justin does, Alex has to do it too, and that too, better than him, so that he couldn't hold anything against her, right?

Yeah. That was totally why she kicked off her sneakers and socks, settled on his bed comfortably, and got rid of her top shirt, revealing her tank top.

He looked at her in alarm. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged innocently. "Trying to feel at home… maybe that will help me fall asleep easily."

He let out a fake laugh, before fixing her with a glare, and returning to his teaching.

They were teens now- almost adults. He didn't exactly need to read things line by line, trailing his finger below the line he was reading! (She wasn't going to pay attention anyway.)

But even though they were teens- almost adults- he was still using his middle finger for the purpose. Didn't he know what that meant? (Was he really _that_ dorky?)

And the thing is, even though she really, really wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes away. That was only because of the ring in his finger though- a gold ring with a sapphire stone, something their mother had forced their father to buy for Justin's 17th birthday. Yeah, the ring was totally distracting her. She was so not thinking about how she had bitten that finger three days back, when he told his parents about her horrible grades (thus leading to this cruel tutoring arrangement.)

Two minutes later, she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of his annoyed voice. "Alex, are you even listening?"

"Nope." She replied immediately, sticking out her tongue at him.

He sighed in defeat, and she could almost feel the warmth touch her skin. "Look, Alex, I know how much you hate studying, but can we _please_ get this over with quick so that we can get back to ignoring each other?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed quickly. "I don't want to hang out with you forever, loser."

He smiled at her in a pleading manner (when will he figure out that it would never work on her?) and began again.

This time, she actually DID try to pay attention, to listen to him, but when she tried to look at the book (the demon) nestled in his lap, her eyes dashed to the bulge in his jeans. (It's a teenage girl thing, honestly.) It wasn't a big bulge; it was not noticeable unless someone looked at it too carefully. But it was there alright.

Did Justin get hard by studying? Really?

She stared at his fly, watching the bulge grow slowly. Her ears perked out, and she noticed how his voice was getting husky, breathing irregular by every passing second.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she shifted slightly to turn around and face him, and that's when she noticed.

Was that dampness she felt in her panties?

She breathed in deeply, trying to collect herself. She couldn't possibly be getting turned on by watching Justin's boner grow!

She propped her elbow up, and rested her head on it, the action pushing her tank top down and revealing that purple bra that she was wearing.

If her mind was still working, then she definitely heard Justin gulp audibly.

She looked at him, and saw him looking down at the ground, fidgeting with his hands.

"What?" she snapped in annoyance, "I am listening!"

"Really?" he snapped back in a challenging tone. "Then can you show me which line I was on to?"

That was a problem. She bit her bottom lip nervously, thinking how to get out of this question (and possibly this amazingly awkward tutoring session), and that's when she saw him gulp. Twice.

Her eyes instinctively moved to his boner again, and this time, the erection _was_ standing out.

"It's not what you think it is." He said nervously.

Her eyes never moved up from his hard on. (Okay, so now she was officially staring at her brother's clothed member while he noticed her staring.) "What do you think I think it is?"

He remained silent, because anything he said would of course go against him. (Alex was an expert when it came to twisting his words and manipulating him.)

Time seemed to pause, with none of them saying anything, unsure of what to do next. The tension in the air between them was doing nothing to soothe the growing tension in her body.

Finally, he let out a heavy sigh, and she let out the breath that she had been waiting. "We will study the rest tomorrow." He said uncomfortably, trying to close the book.

"No wait!" she immediately jumped up, clutching his hand in an attempt to stop him. The moment their skin made contact, the burning heat in her core spread throughout her body.

He yelped in surprise, but to her great surprise, didn't pull away. She looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes.

"We will finish _this_ some other day." He repeated, voice pleading yet resolute.

She knew he wasn't talking about studying this time.

* * *

**Present day**

So… that brings us here, today, when Alex is being grounded for two weeks, with threats of additional chores if she doesn't pass the re-test.

If she is being honest (which is rare), she thinks the chance of her passing the re-test is really, really slim. Because once again, Justin will tutor her, he will turn her on, she will turn him on, and then he will leave, guilty, embarrassed, scared and all, abandoning the study session.

It's so unfair that she is the only one getting punished! Justin is the distraction that is making her fall behind in science! He should be _punished_ as well.

Hmmm…. May be she can take care of that?

**

* * *

(A/N: this is my first official entry into full smut-prompts. Please tell me what you think? Was I able to build the UST?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt- Alex gets off using Justin's wand**

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

"Justin!"

"Alex!"

"Dad gave it to me!"

"You are not using it properly!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

_THUD! _

The crystal ball fell into the ground, their father entered the lair just at that very moment, and the colors got sucked out of their faces.

"My crystal ball…. 100 dollars…. Magic… careful… broken…. ALEX!"

* * *

Alex opened the door to Justin's room, very slightly, carefully, and peeped her head in. She found him on his bed, fast asleep. She held her breath, and carefully tiptoed into his room, making sure that she didn't make any noise.

She had snuck into Justin's room before- too many times for that matter, but this was the first time she was doing in while he was in there. A single mistake, and he might wake up and spoil her plans. But she had to do it now. Justin had got her into trouble with her father and got her grounded. How could she even think about holding off her revenge?

Alex looked around his room. Like always, she hadn't thought this through- she decided to just get inside his room, and grab random things.

But when she heard him snore so peacefully (People snore only when they are not in deep sleep. But our Alex doesn't read science magazines, remember?) while she was grounded and loaded with extra unpaid shifts, she changed her mind.

If she was going to steal something from his room, it was going to be something important, something that he would notice was missing, something that he would miss.

Her eyes flicked to his books immediately, but she shook her head. She had done this too many times- where's the fun unless it's a new torture technique?

She looked around again, and her eyes finally settled on the wand on his table.

_Perfect._

Keeping her eyes fixed on Justin's face to make sure that any noise didn't make him up, she reached the table and picked up his wand.

This is the part where most thieves make mistakes- they grab the things and dash off quickly, stumbling on something or the other, and thus getting caught.

Alex was no ordinary thief though- she was an expert. She slowly crawled out of the door, even more carefully. She closed the door softly, smirking at him.

_He would freak out so much!_

* * *

What's the use of gold if you don't use it to make jewellery? What's the use of cotton if you don't use it to make clothes?

What's the use of a wand if you don't use it to do spells?

With a flick of his wand, her messy room was cleaned. That had drained most of his wand's energy- he would have to recharge it for hours now (Something told her that their father would blame Justin for this month's huge wizard power bill). But with the little energy it still had left, she used up all his free minutes crank-calling people. (He'd be so freaked out when guys call him, looking for Miss. Higglebottom!)

Even then, she wasn't satisfied. The wand was useless (temporarily) from the inside, but on the outside, it was still shining and perfectly spotless, mocking at her, annoying her as much as its owner did. Hmm…She had to do something to get it dirty.

The first idea that came to her mind was to paint it pink, or write abuses all over it, but knowing that was quite predictable of her, she decided against it.

It was then that the oh-so-perfect idea entered her mind.

Justin was always misusing his wand- never putting it to good use, like cheating on tests, or cutting chores short. She was going to have to have to use that poor thing properly.

And when you are a hormonal teen with no boyfriend, how else do you use a long, pointed stick?

Alex locked her door- with a manual lock and a spell- and sat down on her bed. She stretched the waistband of her panties, and then let it go, making it slap her skin hard. She repeated the gesture for a few times, until she felt herself getting turned on. In one swift movement, her jeans and panties hit the ground.

The cold air seemed too cold against her warm core, and she let out a moan in pleasure, feeling a chilling sensation run down her spine. She sat there for a moment, just feeling the cold air tingling her unshaved pussy hair. Finally, she decided to just go for it.

With a shaking hand, she lifted his wand, and brushed it lightly against her folds. Another moan escaped her lips- she had never felt something so thin in there! (Sometimes she thought her fingers were giant cylinders, really.) She kept moving his wand up and down her folds, torturing herself with the gentlest of touch, teasing herself, making herself wet. Finally, she allowed the wand to rub at her clit.

The advantage of pleasuring herself was that she could control her actions- do exactly what she craved. But the drawback about this was, there was no thrill or surprise in it- no sudden move sent her over the edge. It was kind of dull to please herself. (She totally did not wish for Justin to be the one pleasing her.)

She changed her mind about this though, when she started rubbing her clit hard and rough. The pressure of the hard, wooden stick against her soft, quivering core made her squeal out in pleasure.

And the name that escaped her lips was his.

That was just a coincidence though. This was Justin's wand; that was totally why his images were coming to her mind. It's not like she enjoyed thinking about his toned abs and chest, his perfectly kissable lips when she got herself off. Pfft… yeah. Ridiculous.

She groaned in frustration, and increased her speed, began to buck her hips against the object, trying to put it in her. With her free hand, she reached up to one of her breasts, and lightly began to play with her nipples, making them hard, erect.

Finally fed up of all the foreplay, she pulled the wand inside her core in one rushed action- sending it all he way in.

And that was all her body could take. She may be stubborn at heart, but her body begged to differ. Her core clamped down on her brother's wand, milking it with her sweet juices. The tingles spread throughout her body, the spurts kept coming. It took full ten minutes for her to run dry.

She panted, trying to catch her breath, and pulled the wand out. Her body seemed to be aching for it the moment it left her. (Yeah, she would have to do this again. A wand _is_ indeed a magical object.) She looked down at the black object in her hand, covered with her white liquids, and smiled evilly.

_This would totally take care of Justin._

* * *

Most thieves make this mistake too- once they are done using the thing they stole, they still keep it at their place, thus holding the evidence and getting caught.

But as we pointed out before, Alex was no ordinary thief. As soon as she was done cleaning herself, she carefully slipped the wand back into his table. (he would figure out she ruined it when he would try to use it the next time, that is, the next time she would mess up a spell, but hey, he wouldn't have any direct evidence!)

* * *

Justin woke up in his bed with the blaring of his alarm. He groaned, opened his eyes, shut the thing off, and noticed that it was already evening. Sighing, he dragged himself out of his bed, put on his boots (_someone_ had made their mother anti-barefoot), and grabbed his wand.

He felt something slippery against his hand.

Justin's eyebrows creased in confusion, and he looked at his wand curiously, observed it carefully.

Oh. So someone had decided to mess with his wand, huh? But what was that liquid dripping all over its surface?

He brought it closer to his nose, and took a sniff. It didn't smell like anything he had smelt before, but that didn't mean it smelt bad! Something about that smell aroused him…

Justin took in a deep breath. Whatever Alex may have used, it wouldn't possibly be poison, right?

Giving in to his extreme curiosity, Justin put the tip of his wand in his mouth, and licked it. Again, it was an unfamiliar taste, somewhat dirty too, but he actually liked it.

Deciding not to think about what the liquid can possibly be, he simply kept sucking his magic tool, licking, rolling his tongue over it, as if it was ice-cream, and cleaning it.

(With the way the action was affecting his _other_ tool, he knew his pants wouldn't be so clean anymore.)

* * *

**(A/N: I feel like a dirrrty pervert for writing this. Feel free to review if you want more of these, and some actual jalex action in the future, now that I have officially delved into this dark zone.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not wowp**

**Prompt- Justin poses nude for Alex's painting.**

**Extra warning: Light BDSM, teasing.**

* * *

"I didn't mean to do it." Justin tried reasoning again. "Believe me Alex. The glass just slipped out of my hand."

"And it was just a coincidence that it fell on my art class assignment, right Justin?" Alex asked sweetly, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah!" he nodded vigorously. "Please don't do this!"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

He tugged at the ropes that were tying his hands to the wall. "_This. _Let me go, please…"

"Hey, you volunteered to help me redo my assignment." She pointed out, lazily flicking her brushes with her fingertips. "But I do need to paint something interesting. And you are…"

Swallowing his pride, he looked at her hopefully. "I am boring, right? Let me go please!"

…..And she pointed her wand at him, as if it was a sword.

His eyes grew wide in panic. "Alex! Don't!" he struggled harder against his restraints, shutting his eyes tightly in fear of what she was about to do. Perhaps she would set him on fire? Or pour ice-cubes over his head? Or maybe she was summoning a tornado, because he could feel a light breeze on his bare skin that sent shiv-

"OH MY GOSH I'M NAKED!" he screamed in panic, eyes even wider than it was minutes before. "ALEX!"

She grinned deviously. "Oh, relax, Justin, this'll take a minute."

"This is crazy! You're sick!" he yelled, squirming under her scrutinizing gaze. Her eyes were scanning every part of his body, specially _that_ part. "ALEX! DON'T LOOK!"

She scoffed, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "As if there's something to look at."

"Hey!" he protested. "It's seven inch."

"Really? Did you measure it, Justin?" she asked, chuckling. Then she paused, an evil glint appearing in her eyes that scared him. "Hey, that's a good idea!"

"Alex." he warned, this time in a low, threatening tone.

She never listened to him anyway, and while he is tied to the wall? _No_ chance _at all_.

Flicking her wand and getting the spell wrong three times, she finally managed to get a measuring tape. With that in hand, she proceeded in his direction.

"Alex! No!" he tossed his head from side to side, hoping to find something that'll help him escape.

And she smacked his ass with her long, thin wand. "Stand still."

"Alex-"

SMACK! "I said stand still!"

He stood still after that, knowing it was useless protesting, and hissed in pain at the burning sensation in his rear when she smacked it one last time.

Meanwhile, she started concentrating at the task in hand. She slowly ran her fingertips up and down his length, enjoying the feeling of it throbbing in her hands, watching it grow under her touch. She lightly scraped the skin with her fingertips, and his breath hitched. She pumped him up and down, keeping her eyes fixed on his face, watching his reaction. He, for this part, kept his eyes closed, biting his lips to keep from groaning, but his cock growing in his sister's hands betrayed him- there was no hiding the pleasure he felt.

Slowly but surely, she sank to her knees. She started stroking faster, placing soft kisses on his head. His legs trembled, his hips bucked up towards her. She smirked in victory, flicking the tip with her tongue. She could already taste precum, and she smeared it with her tongue, liking the dirty taste. She then stroked his length up, and strew kisses on the way back. His breathing grew wilder and wilder, lust building inside of him. And then, she took him in her mouth- all of him, without any warning.

"Oh my gosh, Alex!" he gasped. "This is just", he gasped again. "Shit!" he mumbled, moaning in pleasure. "Mmm…. Keep going… please!"

Doing a victory dance in her head, she started concentrating on sucking him; occasionally giving licks that sent shivers down his spine. She bobbed her head up and down, letting her hair fall on his inner thighs and tickle him. If his hands weren't tied, he would have definitely clutched her hair and forced her deeper into him. This felt so good!

While she was doing this, she slowly started feeling herself get wet as well. The feel of her brother's cock in her mouth was turning her on! Unable to take it anymore, she moved her hand down to relieve her ache, touching her crotch through her pants and panties. She could feel her warm heat seeping out through her clothes, and she moaned around him in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" he grunted, trying hard to control himself. Those vibrations felt so good around him!

Seeing his reaction and getting aroused even more by it, she moaned again.

"Alex!" he grunted, bucking his hips. "Oh my gosh!"

From the way his breathing kept growing more and more irregular, she knew he was close. Just when she felt that he was ready to cum, she released him.

"ALEX!" he screamed in frustration, almost on the verge of breaking down and crying.

She laughed evilly. "Now lets' measure this thing." Placing her slender fingers on his hard-on again, she placed the cold, long tape around it, and measured it. "It's an eight inch, genius." She announced, smacking his rear with her bare hands. "Hmmm I can probably paint this."

"What! No! You're doing this for school!" he reminded, tugging on the ropes again.

She grinned her sneaky grin, crossing her arms and titling her head. "I never said that, Justin."

* * *

(**A/N: like it? I felt I had to do this because all the smuts I read had Alex tied up and never Justin. Reviews make me happy.)**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Prompt- You'll know at the end. Just know that Justin gives Alex the talk… which leads to more.**

* * *

This was not fair. Not, not, not, not fair. Totally not, not, not, not fair. And you can add as many nots as you want and it will still be totally, completely, fully unfair. It was not fair for his parents to make him give Alex 'the talk'. It was their responsibility! They were the ones who were supposed to do it! And that too, long back. Not when she was 16! She already knew everything. Heck, she probably knew more than him! Scratch that- she DEFINITELY knew more than him! She was the one who bought the blindfolds and handcuffs. (Not that he can tell that to his parents.)

But nope! They just shove it in his face, using the 'perfect son' thing to emotionally blackmail him. (And you always wondered how Alex was Alex, huh?) And why? Because he had used magic unsupervised to fix another one of Alex's mess and that was apparently the biggest unthinkable crime! Great!

So here he was, locking the lair door, sitting on the bench, fidgeting, while Alex sat on the table in front of him in her hot little cheerleader outfit, making him fidget even more.

"Mom and dad wanted me to give you 'the talk'." He blurted out in one breath, face red.

"Ew, that's so weird." She scrunched up her nose in disgust, wondering if her family was actually dysfunctional. "And awkward! Can't we just get out of here and tell them that we had the talk?"

As much as he was tempted, they couldn't. "No. I promised mom and dad… besides, you really need the talk. I'm afraid you'll get yourself into trouble otherwise…"

She crossed her arms in front of her indignantly. "Oh please! I'll _still_ get into trouble! As if you can change my mind."

He shrugged. "I try." And not just in the platonic ways, for that matter. He'd crossed all lines.

She shrugged too. "Then go ahead dork, get this over with. I don't have all day! I need to trick Max into doing my homework."

He gasped. "Max does your homework?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes…Those are the times when I get a D."

"And what about when you get an F?" he asked, curious.

She held her hands up in the air. "Okay! Let's not start talking about how I do my homework while watching the wizard cycling race and get back to our topic. _Please_!"

"Okay!" he snapped, and then cleared his throat uncomfortably, bracing himself to speak. She smiled. Watching Justin suffer was her favorite pastime. "It's like… ummm… this is a very… _unique_ characteristic of the living species… and it is really important too. It helps us to continue our race, save our species, often helping in genetic recombination-crossing over, in case you ever opened your biology book- leading to evolution, speciation, mutation-"

"-Okay, you can make even sex sound boring. I get it." She rolled her eyes, cutting him off.

He glared at her, blushing once again. "It's all scientific Alex."

She scoffed again. "And collecting action figures is an art."

"It is! You need to collect the perfect action figures, measure their heights and write down their details, arrange them according to super powers and-"

"-Are we done, cause I need to go right now?" she interrupted again, trying to get up.

"Not yet!" he panicked, placing his hands on her bare thighs, forcing her down. A soft sexy moan escaped her lips before she could stop it, and he looked up at her in alarm.

She shrugged, non-committal. "You know it's a sensitive zone. Can't help it."

"Exactly what I'm talking about." Justin said. "You need to be more careful, Alex. You might be sending a guy the wrong signal."

"And just what signal did I send?"

"That you want him to take you then and there."

"And what is he going to do about it?"

"He is going to… wait, you mean, what am I... oh… I…. ALEX! Stop messing with me!"

She laughed, enjoying the terrified look on his face. She placed her legs on his lap, and her hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Carry on with your… _scientific_ lesson, dear _brother_."

He gulped, not liking the sudden change in her tone- something that happened whenever she got a devious idea that usually ended in him screaming and her laughing, and sometimes in her screaming (his name) and him panting. "So.. You need to-"

"Wait." She interrupted. "Are you going to teach sex like that? No illustrations? That's the word for those drawings and stuff, right?"

He gave her a confused look. Did someone with experience need illustrations? "Huh?"

She grinned deviously. "How about some porn?"

"I don't have any. And even if I do- which I don't- I'm not going to let you watch it. And you don't need any demonstration for this."

She glared at him. "You used dice, cards and coins to teach me probability! Probability, Justin! Math! And you're just gonna teach this like this? It's so boring. Ugh!"

He sighed, shaking his head, knowing he was going to regret it. Reaching over the desk, he grabbed his pencil box, and took out a pencil and a sharpener. "Suppose this is a guy's tool." He said, holding up the pencil, "and this is the woman." He held up the sharpener. Then he put the pencil inside the sharpener, casually. "This is how it's supposed to fit."

"Geez, thanks for telling me Justin. I never would have guessed." She retorted.

"And this is how I want it." He said, pulling the pencil out and shredding it to pieces.

"2.02. Justin breaks pencil." She mimicked.

"I don't want any guy in you Alex." he said sternly. "No other guy."

She stared at her nails lazily, deciding to be playful. "Let's see… ummm…. How about….. No."

"Alex…" he warned.

"How about this- what if I get guys _on_ me?" she chuckled. "I never really understood the difference between on and in anyways."

"Oh, on means when something's on the surface, and in is when it's within some container. But don't confuse it with within, which means-"

"-When I said I didn't understand, what I meant was I didn't care to understand." She cut him off impatiently. "Now, if you are done, can I ask you some questions?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Questions?"

"Yeah, you know, about the lesson."

"Uh- okay?" he said, unsure, knowing it was a bad idea- a really, really, really bad idea.

"Do you have any fetishes, Justin?" she asked softly.

He stuttered. "W-what?"

She glared at him. "I-said-did-you-have-any-fetishes-Justin?" she yelled, putting emphasis on each word.

"Gosh, you don't need to yell!" he snapped, slapping her thigh, which made her moan- again.

"You're really ticklish there, aren't you?" he asked in amusement.

"As if you don't know that." She mumbled under her breath.

"I like cheerleader outfits." he blurted out suddenly.

Her eyes snapped on him again. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"What else?" she pushed.

"Umm… doll dress." He paused to think, "Little hot minis…"

She laughed.

He frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She tried to stop her laughter, eventually bursting into laughter again. "Okay, I'll tell you, I'll tell you." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "I just finally understood why you're _on_ me so much."

He looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Do you have any fetish, Alex?" he asked almost inaudibly. Because this is exactly how the talk is supposed to go. This is exactly what you're supposed to say. This is exactly what you should ask your sister (girlfriend).

She licked her lips sensually. "Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I've always wanted to fuck in my dollhouse…" and then her eyes lit up and landed on him.

His eyes went wide. "_Please_ don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

"What do you think I'm thinking, my secret lover?"

He opened his mouth immediately to protest, but she held up a hand and stopped him. "Oh, Justin, please! You and I both know we want each other! Do you really want me to use a bunch of words and get you into this? Just give in… Please?"

**To be continued… **

**

* * *

(A/N: reviews are love. Hope you liked this chapter even though it wasn't remotely kinky.)**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Prompt- Justin and Alex in Alex's dollhouse … you can figure out the rest :P **

* * *

"This is a very, very, _very _bad idea." Justin freaked, fumbling with the tiny doorknob of the tiny dollhouse.

"Your point?" Alex asked, yawning and digging her nails.

"Alex!" He held his hands up in the air. "We are in your dollhouse for crying out loud! What if mom gives it to someone again?"

Alex shrugged. "Then I guess we'll have to spend the rest of our lives as dolls."

"Alex!"

"Hey! We'd be together! And no one would know that we're brother and sister! That's a great idea. Thank you Justin!" She grinned at him.

"I wasn't giving ideas!" Justin yelled, "I was-"

He was cut off abruptly when Alex placed a hand at the hem of his shirt. Looking him in the eye, she pulled it off slowly, scraping his skin with her nails in the process. He hissed, but did not protest.

As soon as the shirt was off his chest, her mouth found his nipple.

"Gosh, Alex." he whined, tugging at her shirt.

She smiled in victory, licking his man-nipple, just the way he liked it, not paying any attention to his demand. _Serves him right for being such a pain in the ass all the time. Pun intended. _

He whined again, tugging at her shirt, now desperately.

This time, she obeyed, throwing it far away on the floor of the dollhouse.

His mouth latched on her boobs immediately, tugging, pinching, biting, torturing.

"Oh Justin!" she cried out in submission as his hands found their destination between her legs. "Only you can do this to me."

**-The end**

**

* * *

(A/N: yes, I couldn't bring myself to write a full-on smut. I'm not comfortable. So, this is the last M-rated thing from me. I'm back to emotional stuff again. Yes, I know I suck at smuts, no need to tell me :P) **


End file.
